The present disclosure relates to an electric light bulb type light source apparatus.
As an electric light bulb type lighting apparatus, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-193189 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a lighting apparatus equipped with a speaker. The lighting apparatus is provided with a cylindrical casing, a speaker provided on the center of a front surface of the casing, and a plurality of LED (light emitting diode) elements disposed around the speaker on the front surface of the casing. Further, in the casing, as a control means, a circuit substrate is provided on which various circuits such as drive circuits for the LEDs and the speaker and circuits for radio communication are formed or mounted (see, for example, paragraphs 0011, 0014 to 0017 in the specification and FIG. 1 of Patent Document 1).